The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry (Fragaria×ananassa Duchesne) plant that is named ‘Florida Elyana’ and more particularly to a strawberry plant that is distinguished by its production of large, firm, flavorful fruit from December through March in west central Florida, as well as its resistance to crown and fruit rots. Asexual propagation was performed at Dover, Fla. where the selection was made and plants were tested. Contrast is made to ‘Strawberry Festival’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,739), currently the dominant variety in Hillsborough County, Fla., for reliable description. This new variety is a promising candidate for commercial success because of its production of large, firm fruit.